


Cookies

by QuicheKolgate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicheKolgate/pseuds/QuicheKolgate
Summary: Lance tried to make chocolate chip cookies, he really tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb ass thing i initially wrote on tumblr when i should have been sleeping. It isn't my best work.

  Keith was only walking by the kitchen, idly walking around the castle ship in boredom, when he heard a strangled cry, “No! No, no, no! I can’t believe-!! I-!!!” There was a resounding crash and then a thump, something heavy hitting the floor.

  In a panic, he drew his knife and ran into the kitchen, ready for some sort of fight, but instead found Lance laying, a defeated heap, on the floor, surrounded by alien baking ingredients and other items. “Lance-?” Keith spoke, hesitantly approaching the boy. “Are you okay? What happened-”

  “I can’t believe…” Lance rolled over onto his back, looking up at Keith, his gaze void of any recognizable emotions. “I- I…” Keith knelt down, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Lance, are you hurt? What happened???”

  Lance sighed, and turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. “I was making chocolate chip cookies- Hunk showed me how to, before- and it was all going fine, but I- but I-!”

  “You???”

  “I FORGOT THE CHOCOLATE CHIPS!” Lance cried and sat up, throwing his hands up. “I forgot the freakin’ chocolate chips- IN CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Now they’re just- what even are they? What are they, Keith???? Not chocolate chip cookies!!!”


End file.
